Why did you do it?
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Pony see's something that is a misunderstanding and Two-bit explains what really happened.


The door of the Curtis house made a loud crashing noise as it flew open and the youngest member of the house came in, a mad look on his face and a few tear streaks down his cheeks. Before the door was even half closed Two-bit came running through, making all the gang in the room look at him, except for Pony who continued to walk away.

"Ponyboy, please listen to me," Two-bit said, reaching out for him.

"Leave me alone, Keith Mathews," Pony said loudly, walking away from the other male the stopped dead in his tracks.

There was a slam and the loud click of the lock on his bedroom door.

"What on earth is going on?" Darry asked, as Two-bit sank into the chair.

"A very stupid misunderstanding," Two-bit said, his face hidden behind his hands.

"What are you talking about?" Soda said, scooting to the edge of the couch he was sitting on with Darry.

"Well I went up to the Dingo to get something to drink and low and behold, I see Kathy," Two-bit said, taking his hands off his face and hanging them between his legs.

"Ok, what then?" Steve asked.

"Well she waved me over to the counter and like shoo'd this other guy away that was sitting next to her, at first I found it kind of weird but what ever," Two-bit's head was still hung.

"What did she want?" Soda asked.

"Well she asked me how me and Pony were doing and all that, we didn't break up on bad terms, at all. She understood and took it wonderfully," He wiped his face with his hand. "Well I guess she had gotten a new boyfriend that was starting to act like she didn't have any other options,"

"Please tell me you didn't kiss her," Dally growled.

"No, I'm not that stupid, no matter what anybody thinks,"

"Good,"

"All she asked me to do was flirt with her, that's what the other guy was there for, but she figured that if her EX was the one doing the flirting he would knock it off,"

"So where does Pony come in?" Johnny asked.

"Well I asked when he was going to be there since I wasn't to keen on staying around for hours and she told me that he was going to find some random person and get them to bring him there, since he didn't know where the place was,"

"And the random person turned out to be Ponyboy?" Soda guessed.

"Bingo, well there we were and she saw her boyfriend, not mine and she told me to start flirting," Two-bit put his face back in his hands.

"And what exactly did you say?" Darry asked.

"Not much, just things like I missed her smile and things like that, nothing that horrible unless you didn't know I was just acting," Two-bit sighed.

"And he heard it all?" Darry asked.

"Every single fucking word,"

"What happened then?" Soda asked.

"Well he made this kind of noise, I'm not sure how to describe it, all I know is I never want to hear it ever again," He took a deep breath. "And then when I looked at him, he just kind of shook his head and took off, well I followed him and then we came here,"

Soda stood up and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'll go try to talk to him, ok?"

"Thanks, even though I wouldn't blame him if he never talks to me again,"

Soda went off in the direction of the room and they all heard him knock and Pony told Two-bit to go away.

"Its Soda baby,"

There was the click of the lock and Soda disappeared into the room then the door closed again and the lock was done again.

Two-bit folded his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, pressing his face against his knee's. About half an hour later the bedroom door opened again and they all looked up as Soda came back out.

"He say's he'll listen to you," Soda said.

Two-bit nodded and got up and walked the little hallway to Pony's room and went it and closed the door behind him. Pony, who had been sitting on the bed, stood up and went to stand in front of him crossing his arms.

"I'm so sorry Pony," Two-bit said, his face broken.

"Why did you agree to it?" Pony asked.

"Because I was trying to be a good friend, when I broke up with her and when I told her why, she took it in great stride and didn't go around telling everyone that we knew that we were going to be going out,"

"Did you mean any of it?" Pony wiped at the tear that fell down his cheek.

"I do miss hanging out with her, that's about it, she was a really good girlfriend but you are a hundred times better,"

"Two-bit, I need to be able to trust you,"

"You can baby, this will never happen again, I'll turn and run the other way if that's what you want,"

"No that's not what I want, but this better not happen again," Pony said, dropping his arms.

Two-bit stepped forward and put his hands on Pony's stomach, underneath the shirt. "I promise on my life baby,"

Pony nodded and put his hands on Two-bit's shoulders. "You better, now kiss me,"

Two-bit half smiled and pressed his lips to Ponyboy's, pulling him closer his hands never leaving the soft skin of his stomach. The younger males arms wrapped around the back of Two-bit's neck as he kissed his back hard.

"I love you, Ponyboy," Two-bit said, nipping at Pony's bottom lip.

"I love you too, Two-bit,"

~*~*~*~*~*~Author's Note~*~*~*~*~*~

Yay some random Pony and Two-bit. YES I know I need to finish my odd couples, but I've been busy with Christmas presents and what not so I should be getting my chapter updates up and all other things.

SO I own nothing.

Yep yep


End file.
